


Not Just for Kicks

by EllaB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaB/pseuds/EllaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single mom Bella Swan has abandoned her own social life to be the best mom she can. When she meets a single dad with the same idea, can they resist the inexplicable connection between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just for Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: There are a few French phrases in this story. I recommend you use Yahoo! Babblefish to translate…believe me, you'll want to know what they're saying!
> 
> I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just take them and make them live out my smutty fantasies!

BPOV

"That's it, Garrett! Run!"

"C'mon, Kate, honey…kick the ball!"

"Good stop, goalie…good stop!"

"Go Mike!'

The shriek of a whistle broke me from my glazed anxiety and I realized I was gripping the steering wheel too tightly. I unwrapped my numbing fingers, shaking my head. I had been sitting in the parking lot far too long already, and the insistent little voice in the backseat was beginning to gripe. I took a deep breath.

So this was it — the day I had been dreading…and anticipating. The day I made the transition from "single mom" to "single _soccer_ mom." Back in college, my sorority had actually voted me "Most Likely to Become a Soccer Mom," and I only scoffed at them. Me? Party-girl Bella Swan? I could drink any frat loser under the table and I was a consummate cocktease. I wasn't stalking for a potential husband or even thinking about kids.

But it's funny how one little moment can fuck up your plans, or your lack of them.

For me, that moment was 9:10 a.m. on Wednesday, November 6, 2002. I had vomit on my clothing from my third trip to the bathroom in an hour, and my roommate in our sorority house had graciously given me her emergency pregnancy test to pee on. It said to wait three minutes for the result, but damn if that plus sign didn't show up in a mere 45 seconds.

My sorority sisters must have understood me a hell of a lot better than I understood myself, because from 9:10 a.m. that day, I became a mommy. Everything I had been before that one little moment fell away. I stopped drinking altogether — even after my daughter, Alice, was born and I was given the "go-ahead" to indulge if I so chose. I had finished that last year of college and graduated with my degree in French, looking huge with my hideous graduation gown covering my belly. I immediately moved back home to Portland, gave birth to Alice, got my teaching certificate and secured a job at the middle school. For the last six years, I had tunnel vision. My daughter was all that existed. Party-girl Bella Swam ceased to exist.

I remained monogamous to my vibrator, even though I occasionally missed simple interaction with the opposite sex. I hadn't been properly kissed in God-knows-how-long, and the last time I had gone out on a real date, Alice had been conceived. Now, Edward Cullen had been a nice guy, but when he found out that I was pregnant, he panicked. Not that I blamed him. We weren't in love or even exclusively dating. I took it easy on him and just told him to stay away. He was more than happy to send a check every month and get a few photos a year.

And I was more than happy to raise my daughter by myself.

Life was boring, but predictable and comfortable…that was, until I was laid off.

That was the beginning of a chain of events that brought me to the bustling metropolis of Forks, Washington, population 3,120. We had settled into our townhouse in mid-July, and my new job as a French translator for the local textbook manufacturer was different, but not too bad. It was difficult getting used to such a small town, but Alice and I were managing.

"Have you made any new friends?" My father's voice on the phone one evening made me feel like a new kid on the first day of school.

_Friends? What are those?_

"Yeah…I spoke to another mom at the park tonight. She has a son who will be one grade ahead of Alice at Forks Elementary. And Alice's babysitter is really nice."

I heard him sigh. "Bells, you're an awesome mom…and I'm sure you're helping Alice settle in to this new situation really well, but…"

"But what?"

"You need to do things for yourself every once in a while. Go out with some girlfriends, go on a date, have fun… You know, get a life?"

"Dad!" I was embarrassed. "I have a life!" _Alice is my life_.

"All I'm saying is that she's going to grow up and get a life of her own…and it won't always include you. You don't need to sacrifice "Bella Swan," to be "Alice's mom."

I was stunned into silence. He was right. And I would never, ever let him know that.

So, here I was, standing in front of my car and looking out on a vast expanse of green grass with dozens of little kids running around and kicking balls. Alice's hand tightened in mine — she was excited.

"We have to find Field #4, honey," I said as we began to walk. I didn't know the first thing about soccer, other than that it was a good place for Alice to meet some other kids her own age. I would have been happy if she never participated in any team sports, but she was the "new girl," and I wanted her to meet some of her classmates before the first day of school — only two weeks away.

"There's the four!" Alice squealed, pointing with her tiny finger. Several moms had already set up camp along the side of the field, and five or six kids ran around the grass with their soccer balls. In the middle of the field, a man was kneeling down and tying the shoes of a cute little blonde-haired girl.

As we walked up, a few of the mothers said quick hellos and returned to their conversations. I was sure they probably already knew one another.

"Okay, Alice, here's your ball. Go ahead and kick it around until your coach gets here and tells you to get started." I kissed her forehead and watched anxiously as she bounded toward the field, stopping at the first girl she passed to talk. I chuckled. _Such a social butterfly…_

I set up my chair-in-a-bag and tried to ignore the chattering of the other moms — keeping my focus locked on my little girl, who was now picking clovers with her new friend. The women around me snickered and I couldn't help looking over at them. Their eyes were locked on the figure in the middle of the field.

The man whom I had noticed earlier was calling all of the rambunctious children to gather around him. _Must be the coach_ , I thought to myself. Next to me, a loud voice was doing a piss-poor job at whispering.

"…heard she took off when the girl was only two…he's been raising her by himself ever since," the woman was gossiping.

"Does he date?" another woman asked.

"Not that I know of. Seems a waste for such a good-looking man to be so alone…wish I could do something to help him with that…" The group snickered again and I shifted uneasily in my chair, which drew the attention of the loudest mom.

Loud Woman turned to me. "Are you new?"

I nodded. "We just moved here last month. I'm Bella Swan and that's my daughter, Alice." I pointed out my little black-haired beauty, who was running her first soccer drills. "She's going to be in the first grade."

"Mine too," Loud Woman said. "I'm Jessica Stanley…my son Eric is the one in green."

The other women introduced themselves and pointed out their kids: Angela Webber and her son, Jasper; Lauren Mallory and her daughter, Victoria; Jane Volturi and her daughter, Heidi; and Emily Uley and her son, Seth. They were all preparing for the first grade.

"So the blonde girl is the coach's daughter?"

Lauren and Jessica exchanged a knowing glance. "Her name is Rosalie...but her dad calls her Rosie," Lauren said. "She'll be in the first grade too. They just moved here last year…just the two of them. Apparently, the mother just up and ran out on him and the little girl. Crazy, right? The coach's name is Emmett McCarty. We were just talking about him…cute, isn't he?"

I looked back on the field. I couldn't see the details of his face from this distance, but he was certainly built well. Very muscular…no sign of love handles or a beer gut from this angle. I shrugged, not wanting to gossip, and feeling a bit sad for the little girl who was abandoned by her mommy. I saw Angela give me a warm smile.

I turned back to the practice. Alice was playing goalie. I cringed as the first few kicks dribbled past her legs into the net before she stopped one. I clapped for her and noticed I wasn't the only one. Coach McCarty was also applauding her, leaning down to give her a high five. I had never really seen a man who wasn't my father interact with Alice…it was cute.

As the minutes passed, I noticed three things. One, that Emmett was _really_ good with the kids; and two, that I was watching him more than I was watching my own daughter. I wasn't the only one. The coach obviously had quite a fan club in the row of moms. They whispered and pointed and giggled like a bunch of school girls. It was nauseating, especially when I saw the wedding bands gleaming on all of their fingers. Angela was the lone mother who ignored the whispers and just watched her son.

Finally, three — that he seemed to be watching our sideline very intently. I wondered which of the moms next to me he was staring at. Every time he glanced over, the peahens on my right sat up and smiled broadly.

The next thing I knew, Alice was bounding up to me and reaching for her water bottle. "That was fun, mommy!" she enthused. "Rosie is my friend now…can she come over and play?"

"Sure, maybe sometime," I said cheerfully, yet dismissively. I crouched down and busied myself with getting her snack out of my bag — stopping only when the cackling of the moms quieted and a pair of incredible calves stepped into my line of sight. My eyes followed those calves up two toned legs to some athletic shorts that bulged in the most wonderful places. Up, up, up my eyes went, past firm pecs and broad, muscular shoulders until they settled on a face that belonged on an angel. _Hello coach_!

His dark brown hair was longer and slightly curly and his blue eyes looked friendly and mischievous. But that's not what my eyes zeroed in on. No, they were focused on the three little divots on his face — two on his cheeks and one on his chin. _Sigh_. I was a sucker for dimples. Reluctantly, I realized that I might as well group myself in with the chattering harpies to my right. I was a member of the fan club.

"I have the game schedule for everyone," he said, wiping some sweat off his brow and kneeling to dig into a bag. "They're all on Saturdays. We'll probably continue one practice a week during the season, and team photos will be taken at the next practice."

All of the moms, apart from Angela, were leaning forward, hanging on his every word. I suppressed a snort at the sight. Coach looked up and his eyes locked with mine. He paused for a moment, looking befuddled before he continued, faltering slightly. He explained the snack schedule for games and let us know that our children had named their team the "Kicking Cougars."

"We'll probably have a pizza party after our first or second game, so the kids can get to know each other more," Emmett said, his eyes flickering my way again. "I'll let you know more at a future practice."

The mothers all stood to leave, and I swear that many of them were giving me dirty looks. _Where did that come from_?

I stood as well, but I couldn't find Alice. Whipping my head around, I found her running around the field, playing some game with Rosalie. I sank back down into the canvas chair, wanting to give her a few moments with her new friend. The other moms exited the field.

I must have been in a daze watching the two girls play, because suddenly I felt a warm tingling on my neck, like someone was near. I turned, and saw the coach sitting next to me.

"They sure are having fun," he said, motioning toward our daughters, who were now admiring some pretty leaves they had picked up. I turned to him and he held out a large hand. "I'm Emmett," he said, flashing his dimples at me and giving me an obvious once-over. "My daughter out there…her name's Rosie."

"H…hello, Emmett," I said breathily, trying to ignore the smile that was rendering me stupid. "I'm Bella and my daughter is Alice."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, Alice seems like a great kid." He seemed to ooze confidence as he brazenly gawked at me. "Sooo, you're new to Forks?" I couldn't ignore how his eyes bore into mine, as if he were reaching right into my brain to get the answer to his question.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, laughing lightly and looking up at him through my lashes. _What the… Am I flirting? I haven't flirted in six and a half years!_

Seemingly encouraged by my flirtatious manner, he laughed too — a booming sound next to my soft chuckle. "It _is_ a small town. I'm just glad that I'm not the newbie anymore. We moved here last year. Everyone was very… _welcoming_."

_I bet they were_ …

"Oh?" I played ignorant. He glanced out at the field to find his daughter, and I allowed my eyes to rake down and appreciate the swell of his arms in his shirt for a split second before meeting his curious gaze again. He seemed to notice my blush and shifted in his seat, leaning toward me a bit.

"I'm really glad that Rosie seems to be taking to your girl so well," he said, the hint of a southern accent in his voice. "It's been hard for her since we moved here last year…" His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "Not that it's bad around here or anything. I'm sure your Alice will fit in just fine. It's just…well, it's just that me and Rosie are on our own, and it's made it a bit more difficult. Kids her age don't understand why she doesn't have a mom, and it makes her feel different." He smiled up at me sheepishly. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this…you just seem easy to talk to."

"Maybe we could start our own single parent support group," I said with a sympathetic smile. I was mesmerized — there was something magnetic about this man. It was almost indescribable.

"Wait, you…?"

I nodded, wiggling my bare left hand at him. "It's just me and Alice, too."

He seemed to look at me a bit closer then. "If you don't mind me asking, where's her dad?"

"I don't mind if you don't mind, because I want to know your story too," I said, shifting toward him slightly. "Her dad has never been in the picture. We were young when I got pregnant and I just figured it would be better this way. You?"

His eyes showed the first hints of doubt. Finally, he said, "I was married to Rosie's mom…we were high school sweethearts. When Tanya got pregnant, I was so excited but she thought that her carefree life was over. I tried to make her see how good life could be with a child in our lives. She just didn't see it. When Rosie was two, she took off. We don't even hear from her anymore. I think she's living near Chattanooga now. Doesn't matter. She leaves us alone and I got Rosie out of the deal."

"Sounds like a good prize to me," I said softly, glancing out to where our daughters were running around giggling.

Emmett cleared his throat and stood. As an unconscious reflex, I found myself standing too. We froze, mere inches apart. He stared at me with intensity before saying, "Rosie would kill me if I interrupted her time with her new friend. Do you two want to come over for dinner tonight? We could call it a playdate."

I breathed in sharply in surprise, and in doing so, smelled the clean, musky scent from Emmett. "I think Alice would like that." _And she's not the only one_ …

"I know Rosie would, too."

We gazed at each other just a moment too long before a black-haired ball of energy slammed into my legs.

"Momma, momma! This is my new friend, Rosie!"

I grinned at my daughter, perhaps a bit wider than I would have usually — it was hard to contain my excitement with a hot soccer coach standing a mere foot away, devouring me with his eyes. I turned my smile to the beautiful little girl next to her. "Hello, Rosie…it's so nice to meet you."

Rosie stepped forward and threw her arms around my legs. "Hi!" she beamed. I was astonished, but quickly warmed to the affectionate little girl, even giving her a small hug back.

"Here Coach, these are for you," my daughter crowed, holding up a fistful of wilted clovers. He knelt down and took them from her, rumpling her hair affectionately.

"They're beautiful!" he exclaimed as Alice beamed. "Say, Alice…how would you like to come back to Rosie's house for some macaroni and cheese?" Turning to me, he added, "It's my specialty."

Emmett and Rosie didn't live very far from us — actually, only a few streets over. Their house was a cute two-bedroom in a newer section next to my neighborhood with its uniform townhouses. It was immaculate, and we kept our shoes off when we were in the house. Emmett stopped in the kitchen to start a pot of water on the stovetop before giving us the tour.

When Alice saw the backyard — complete with a swing set — her eyes lit up. The girls grabbed their shoes and ran outside. We left the girls to play and went to make dinner.

"Need some help with that macaroni and cheese?" I asked, walking into the kitchen behind Emmett. _Wow, what a great butt_ …

He chuckled and reached into his pantry, pulling out a familiar blue and orange box and giving it a shake. "I shouldn't need any help…like I said before, it's my specialty." He paused after pouring the noodles in the bubbling water. "But you could get the fish sticks and a bag of peas out of the freezer."

"Tsk, tsk," I said, shaking my head as I walked to the refrigerator. "I can't wait until Rosie is old enough to cook for you…your menu screams for a woman's touch!" My opinions were confirmed when I opened the door and had to shove aside boxes and boxes of Hot Pockets to get to the frozen vegetables. Gathering what I needed from the fridge, I turned around and ran straight into Emmett's granite chest.

He gazed down at me. "Well, what would you suggest…if you were to offer your…touch?" The last word was lower than the others, and I felt a burning in my face and in my panties. I couldn't explain the instant electricity I felt around this man. He was awakening feelings I hadn't had in over six years.

Feeling the resurgence of Party-girl Bella Swan gave me confidence, and I met his eyes assertively. _I wasn't a mother, I was a motherfucking cocktease_ …

"Something fresh."

"Uh huh." His eyes seemed to darken.

"Full of flavor." I bit my lip, lost in the abyss of his dimples.

"Go on…"

"Sweet and juicy…" My voice trailed off as he took the bag of frozen peas and box of fish sticks from my hand, our fingers brushing. It sent a thrill of warmth through my hand, immediately warming the skin.

"Don't stop, Bella…what else would you suggest?"

"Something healthy." I thought I heard him murmur _I bet you are_ …

"Would it be good?" His eyes darted to my lips.

"So good…" I said, leaning up to him, our lips inches apart.

The sound of the screen door crashed us back to reality and he stepped back with a soft gasp. Rosie and Alice had bored of playing in the backyard already.

"Dad, I'm hungry," Rosie whined, pulling Alice into the kitchen by her hand. My head was spinning with interrupted desire, but I still noticed the close contact the girls had already developed…I was glad Alice had made a friend.

"Dinner won't be ready for a little while," Emmett said, sounding slightly frustrated. "Why don't you show Alice your Cinderella bedroom?"

Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "I love Cinderella!" The girls took off.

Their footsteps hadn't even faded when Emmett took a deliberately large step toward me, pinning me back against the cool refrigerator, one hand against the freezer door by my head. He leaned toward me and whispered, "God, I don't know what's come over me, Bella. I'm never this forward…I just…feel something when you're near me. I don't know how to explain it."

His breath was warm on my ear, and I felt like I could melt into a puddle right there in his kitchen.

"Then don't explain it to me. Show me instead…" my voice dissolved into a low whimper as I felt his mouth brush my ear. He buried his face in my neck, laying a trail of tentatively gentle kisses on my skin. I felt an electric tingle every single time those soft lips touched me.

I ran one hand slowly up his arm and grasped his dark curls. They were softer than I thought. I pulled his head up firmly by his hair and stared at those plump lips, glistening slightly from his kisses and licks. I wanted to taste them.

He met me halfway, and I dissolved into his kiss, feeling as though I were melding perfectly to his mouth. It started out innocently — soft presses of lip on lip. Sweet sounds of low moans and wet mouths grew as I boldly traced his lower lip with my tongue. He nipped my upper lip gently. We both accepted the invitation to deepen the kiss, and soon our tongues were engaged in a slow, intricate dance.

I ran my fingers gently through his soft hair as we tasted one another. His large hands held my body tightly against his, and I swear I could feel every muscular lump in his stomach, and another, larger lump beginning to press my hip bone. I heard a hiss and wondered if I had nibbled his lip too roughly. The hiss grew louder. It wasn't coming from Emmett…

"Shit," he muttered against my mouth, tearing himself away to tend to the over-boiling noodles on the stovetop. I stood rooted to the spot, my heart pounding and my lips still tingling from where he had just been. Emmett turned down the heat and seemed to linger in front of the pot, slow to turn around.

His fingers were clenched tightly around the spoon in his hand as he looked at me. He seemed upset.

"Bella…" he rasped, shaking his head. "Damn it…" He turned back to the pasta, stirring it slowly and gathering his thoughts. "I think…no, actually I don't…I mean…" He mashed his lips together in frustration. "I don't know if we should be doing this…I'm sorry." He kept his eyes from meeting mine.

Reality crashed down on me, mixed with a little bit of rejection, and I remembered the little black-haired girl upstairs with her new friend. What if she had come down the stairs and seen that? I could kick myself for my moment of weakness. There was a reason I didn't date. I didn't want her to get attached to a man that may or may not stick around.

"I can't do this…for Rosie's sake," he continued, echoing my thoughts. "I've made an effort to avoid relationships, because I can't stand to see her hurt like she was when Tanya left. I couldn't bear looking at that pain on her face again. It wouldn't be fair for her to get close to someone in my life, only to have it not work out."

"I…I understand," my voice stammered. "I don't date either, for that exact reason."

He turned around and looked relieved that I wasn't angry. "I've never done anything like this, I swear," his voice was earnest. "I don't know why I'm acting like this around you…I…" He sighed. "I just feel so _drawn_ to you."

As he said this, I noticed we had been inching our way toward one another until we were nearly touching. He glanced down at my lips and his breathing seemed to hitch. I felt the warmth of his body even though it wasn't against mine.

I wanted to kiss him. I know he wanted to kiss me. We stared at each other for several more seconds before I spoke.

"I feel very drawn to you, too," I whispered before matching his sigh with one of my own. The moment over, we both stepped back until a safe four feet separated us. I dropped my eyes reluctantly. "I'll start the fish sticks."

APOV

Rosie's room was super cool and really pretty. She had her own TV and lots of movies, including my favorite, "Tinkerbell." Her bed was full of pink pillows shaped like butterflies. She made a big display of showing me all of her toys and we settled on her bed, brushing the hair on her Barbie dolls.

"So where's your mommy?" I asked, looking for a pink bow to match the dress my Barbie was wearing.

Rosie shrugged. "Daddy says she lives in Tenneysea, where we used to live. He says she was a nice lady who grew me in her tummy so Daddy would have someone to love and take care of."

I looked up, confused. "That's not what a mommy is! Mommies are the ones who take care of you." We glared at each other for a moment before returning our attention to the dolls.

"So where's your daddy?" Rosie asked me.

"I don't have one." I was thoughtful for a moment. "Most of the kids I know have a mommy _and_ a daddy. We're different."

"Yeah," Rosie's voice was a bit sad. "I don't like being different." We sat in silence for a moment, before Rosie said in an excited voice, "Maybe your mommy could be my mommy too! She's real pretty."

"No!" I shouted, not wanting to share.

"But you could have my daddy…and then we'd be like everyone else!"

I thought about that for a moment, remembering how much I liked how Coach cheered me on and gave me high fives. He was nice. And then another thought occurred to me, and I looked around her room at all of her shiny toys. "Does that mean we would all live in the same house?"

"I don't know," Rosie replied. "What's your house like?"

"No fun," I said. "I like your house better."

Coach's voice called up the stairs that it was time to eat. We jumped down from Rosie's bed and ran downstairs, our conversation forgotten.

BPOV

Eighteen hours after we left his house, I still couldn't get Emmett out of my mind. Concentrating on work was a lesson in futility. I had stared at the same sentence for nearly 15 minutes before realizing that, instead of doing translations, I had been thinking of dirty things to do to Emmett…in French.

I shook my head, attempting to clear my brain of such unproductive thoughts and returning to the middle-school French textbook on which I was working. _Aah, let's see… "I buy cheese at the store. He/She buys cheese at the store. We buy cheese at the store…"_

_Je veux lécher votre estomac._

I dropped my red pen in frustration. This wasn't working. I had told him that I didn't date. He had said the same to me, but we had also both said how much we were drawn to one another. How was I supposed to ignore that? I wanted to talk to him…I _needed_ to talk to him. After all, we still had to see each other at practice. I didn't want things to get…weird. Maybe if we discussed what had happened like two adults, we could resolve it and I could stop dwelling on it. My work was certainly suffering, and I didn't want to inadvertently tell a whole bunch of French students that I wanted to drink wine out of Emmett's dimples.

I grabbed my bag and started searching for the soccer schedule he had given me during practice. Finding it, I flipped open my cell phone and dialed the number, thinking I'd leave a message to have him call me that evening after I had put Alice to bed.

I wasn't prepared for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh, um, hi…Emmett?" _God, just kill me now_.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's, uh…it's Bella. Bella Swan. You know, Alice's mom?" Now I really felt stupid. Of course he knew who I was. I heard him chortle quietly and my face grew red even though he couldn't see me.

"How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I said before taking a deep breath and launching into my poorly-thought-out speech.

"Listen, Emmett, I think we need to talk about what happened last night. I mean, I don't—"

He interrupted me. "I think that's a great idea. Listen, it's 1 p.m. now, and Rosie's at the sitter's until four…why don't you just come over here? I work from home, so that means I can take a break."

My mind clouded. I hadn't anticipated this, and I heard myself say, "sure," before I had properly processed his question.

"Great. I'll see you in a few then. Bye, Bella." _Click_.

_Shit_.

I kicked myself the entire way over to his house. I wasn't behaving like a mother! I was behaving like a crushing teenager…foregoing responsibilities like work just to see a boy I couldn't get my mind off of. I was one step away from driving past his house at random times and writing " _I heart Emmett_ " on my Trapper Keeper.

My heart thudded in my chest as I parked in his driveway and walked up to the door. I had only knocked once when it flew open. And there he stood, that cocky grin spreading across his face, making his dimples press inward.

_Mon vagin est humide quand vous souriez._

"Come on in," he said calmly, stepping aside and giving me room to pass him. I carefully removed my shoes as I had done the first time I visited.

I started to speak before I had even turned to face him. "Listen, Emmett…about what happened…" My voice died as I spun and found myself nose-to-nose with him. He was still smiling, but his eyes held something else.

Something that made my entire body flush.

_Je veux votre tête entre mes jambes_.

"What was that?" he pulled an inch away and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" My eyes were wide and my heart wouldn't stop its girlish fluttering.

"You said something in French…" His smirk was back.

_Damn_. "I did?" I asked, feigning innocence. He nodded and I took the opportunity to back up, opening up some space between us and allowing my mind to clear. He intoxicated me with his very presence.

He motioned for me to follow him into the living room and sit. I couldn't help checking out his ass as we walked. It was fabulous.

"Bella," he started the conversation, shifting toward me on the couch and taking my hand. "I've been neglecting myself and my happiness for far too long, and I'm going to be blunt here. I'm attracted to you… _very_ attracted. I was unsure whether I wanted to take the risk, because I understand your hesitancy, believe me, I do. But can you deny that you don't feel what I feel?"

With that, he reached up and stroked my cheek, running his fingers gently down my jawline. An obvious electrical surge warmed my skin at his touch, and I gasped quietly.

"I've never felt anything like it before," I admitted softly.

"Me either," he said just as quietly, his eyes flickering to my lips. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Bella. It's driving me crazy. I think…I think I need to see what could be there. I owe it to myself."

I moved my head in agreement, hypnotized by the words his lips were forming.

"Bella?" he hesitated. "I really…I want to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

I had never stopped my nodding, which was good because at that moment I wanted nothing more than his warm mouth on mine. He leaned forward slowly to capture my lips with his own. The moment he touched me, I felt light…as though tons of chains and shackles had fallen from my body. I responded to the kiss, wrapping my arms around his large shoulders and fisting his wavy hair in one hand.

The kiss grew in urgency. We were both experiencing desire that had lain dormant for years. Finally, I needed air, so I broke away to gasp. He didn't cease his mouth's work, moving to nuzzle my neck and placing gentle kisses along my collarbone.

"Emmett!" I moaned as he slowly pushed me back to a reclining position on the couch and hovered over me. "We shouldn't…but God, I want you…"

He growled softly against my neck and wriggled his head lower to cradle himself between my breasts. One hand slid upward and covered my right breast, squeezing the flesh once before rubbing circles on my hardening nipple with his palm. My body arched unconsciously and my hips rose to meet his. I felt his hardened length against my thigh and I was both exhilarated and terrified.

"Bella?" he whispered. I raised my head and saw the desire and uncertainty in his eyes. He was waiting for me to give permission to continue. I wanted him to, and pulled him back up to me for another kiss. I may regret it later, but all I wanted in that moment was him…and I was going to get him.

Emmett ran his hands down my sides and lifted my shirt, exposing my pale belly. With an exhale, he buried his face in the skin, snuggling in and placing kisses all over as I shuddered in ticklish delight. I sat up slightly and pulled my shirt over my head.

He stood up suddenly and pulled me to my feet. I went to kiss him and he dodged me with a mischievous smile tugging on his mouth. Without a word, he hoisted me over his shoulder and began carrying me down the hall, tickling my feet as he went. I squealed and giggled and teasingly fought him. We arrived at the foot of his bed and he dumped me down on the comforter. I shrieked as he playfully circled the bed, stalking me.

I got on my hands and knees and followed his movements, waiting for him to pounce. Instead, he spoke.

"I know what you want, Bella," he said huskily, teasing. "You bad girl…"

My eyes were wide and my breath came quickly. "What do I want? What are you talking about?"

He stopped his stalking and gazed right at me. "Je veux votre tête entre mes jambes?" he asked me. I blushed, but didn't answer. "I heard you say that earlier." His voice was hungry, full of desire. "Did you know, Bella," he began, his dimpled smirk back on his face, "that I did a year abroad when I was in college?"

I shook my head.

"In Paris?"

_Fuck_.

His smile widened and he put on knee on the bed. "So you see, Bella…" his voice paused as one hand reached down to the comforter to steady him. "I know exactly…" He slowed again while the other knee reached the bed. "What…" His other hand lowered to the soft fabric, and he was on all fours facing me. "You…" He slowly stalked toward me, where I was frozen in lust. "Want."

Our faces were inches from one another, our eyes large. I was breathing deeply, drunk from his words and the overwhelming fragrance of him. He inched closer, and murmured, "Bella, je ne peux pas attendre pour vous goûter."

My eyes nearly closed at his deeply uttered French, and I moved for him. We kissed, briefly, and he reached down to unbutton my pants as I did the same with him. Our movements sped up as a desperation built. I successfully unfastened his fly and reached in for the thickness that was straining the fabric. He was having a bit more difficulty with my button-snap-zipper combo, so I took advantage of the head start and worked his cock out of his boxers, stroking it up and down several times while he battled my pants.

Finally, they were open and we both pushed cloth down frantically, still licking and nibbling at each other, our breathing frenzied. He pushed me back until I was prone on the bed, and he finished wriggling free of his pants and worked mine off my legs.

Emmett yanked my panties firmly, tearing them totally from one leg as he tugged them down. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Vous voulez ma tête entre vos jambes?" He licked his lips.

My eyes practically rolled back as I whispered, "Oui."

Emmett gently pried my knees apart and ran his fingers up my legs and across the crease of my inner thighs. I shook with anticipation at his feathery touch. He fixed his eyes on the dark, wet folds only inches from his face. Taking his index and middle fingers, he traced my slit from top to bottom, pausing to rub small circles in my wetness before rubbing back up. His fingertips brushed my clit, and I moaned at the sensation.

The corners of his mouth curved upward as he took his two fingers and teased a small circle around my nub, rubbing slowly. Again he brushed my aching clit lightly, rumbling a soft chuckle when my hips bucked toward him, seeking more friction. His fingers were slick with my wetness, and he began stroking my swollen sex faster.

"Yessss," I hissed, closing my eyes and rolling my head back.

He adjusted his position a bit and, to my disappointment, his fingers left my clit. I opened my eyes just in time to see and feel him thrust the two fingers into my slick entrance. I gasped, and as my hips rose involuntarily, he bent down and met me with his mouth. His warm lips wrapped around my nub, sucking it gently, and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

A guttural cry rose in my throat and I let it escape my lips, unashamed at the intensity his actions were unleashing in me. It wasn't long before I felt pressure building between my legs and knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I threaded my fingers into his hair and pressed him deeper into the valley between my legs. "Fuck, Emmett…" I practically cried. "I'm so close!" At that, he nipped gently at my clit and I practically crawled up the bed at the sensations it elicited. His fingers continued pumping in and out of me and his tongue massaged across the aching center of me faster and faster.

"Yeah…ooh, shiiiit," I moaned as I pulled his soft curls and pressed my sex into his face.

Finally, I reached the crescendo and my pussy exploded with waves of delicious pleasure, his fingers slowing their thrusts as my muscles clenched them tightly. My center was still throbbing when Emmett crawled up my body. I lunged at him, licking his chin and lips, still glistening with my juices. Our tongues mingled together, the flavor of my pussy mixing with the taste of Emmett's sweet mouth.

Impatient, I pulled his shirt up and over his head, making sure to rub his toned stomach as I did. He reached around and deftly unhooked my bra without a moment's hesitation. My breasts spilled out and my nipples immediately hardened, even against his warm skin.

He pulled back enough to bring his hands forward to cup my soft skin, rubbing the firm, sensitive peaks with his thumbs. I grasped his muscular backside grinding against his naked skin, telling him without speaking that I wanted all of him.

"Mmm, damn Bella," he rasped. "I want to fuck you so much. I _need_ you."

I whimpered in response and opened my legs wide as an obvious invitation. He reached down and grasped his cock in his hand, bringing it to my waiting entrance. With one fierce thrust and a grunt, he buried his length into me.

"Oh, God, Emmett!" I cried out at the feeling of being completely filled. He didn't hesitate and began pumping his hips against me earnestly, his breathing erratic in my ear. The sensation of his heat sliding in and out of my slickness was overwhelming, and I mewled and moaned against his shoulder.

His hands reached around my hips and cupped my butt, lifting my hips against him as he thrust into me deeper. I reached back to grip the headboard for support and my head bumped against it with each thrust.

Emmett began a low, obscene chant as he drove himself in me. Every thrust elicited a sharp "fuck," or "damn." He buried his face in my shoulder, his five o'clock shadow scratching against my skin — the roughness of it the perfect opposition to the delicious feeling of his cock slamming into me.

I felt the familiar fire building in my pussy and spreading along my entire pelvis. "Mmm, Emmett…I'm going to come again," I cried, as his rough pumping began to make a clapping sound as he met my skin. The sound mingled with our grunts, moans and gasps to create the most erotic harmony I had ever heard.

"Not so fast," he growled, pulling out of me quickly. Before I could protest the loss, he flipped me over and pulled me up on my hands and knees, grabbing my hips and plunging back into me without delay. I cried out loudly as his cock grazed against my g-spot. I lowered myself on my arms, letting my nipples rub against the bed while my breasts bounced back and forth with every slam of his sex against mine.

His hands pulled me back against him as he continued to pump faster and faster. His balls slapped against my clit and reignited the fire that had waned during the position switch.

"Fuck, yeah," he grunted, moving faster and grabbing my hair to tug firmly as my cries escalated to screams as I fell over the edge of my climax.

My muscles squeezed his length, milking him until I heard him roar behind me, leaning down and biting my shoulder as his cock twitched inside of me.

We both collapsed on the bed — him covering me like a warm Emmett blanket. I shifted so he was lying next to me, and snuggled in against him. I looked up at his face — he had his beautiful blue eyes closed, his face serene and calm. His lips were slightly swollen from our kissing, and a light sheen of perspiration dotted his forehead.

He reached for me, gathering me in his arms and holding me tightly against his bare skin. It felt like the most perfect place in the world. Opening his eyes, Emmett trailed his fingers up my back and lingered on the spot where he had bitten.

"Sorry about that," he whispered.

"It's okay," I whispered back. "I kinda liked it." He smiled, and I leaned in and kissed all three of his dimples, one by one. We sighed together and wound our legs and arms together, pressing as closely together as possible.

The room was silent as we enjoyed the closeness and the sounds of our breathing and heartbeats. I felt myself drowsing slightly in the comfort of his arms. I noticed that Emmett had closed his eyes again as well. I was so comfortable…

RPOV

Sesame Street was over and I wondered why Daddy hadn't picked me up yet. He always showed up right after one of the people or furry monsters reminds us that "this episode was brought to you by" a certain letter and number.

"Mrs. Cullen, is my Daddy here yet?" I asked my babysitter.

"No, honey…not yet. Let me give him a call."

Daddy was never late. I knew he had been acting different since dinner last night — like he had something on his mind. I had been thinking a lot today too. I really liked the idea of Alice's mommy being my mommy, because then Alice could be my sister. I had never had a sister or a brother before! I'd have to talk to Alice again about it at practice.

BPOV

I was having the most wonderful dream when an unfamiliar phone ringer jolted me awake.

"Wha?" I mumbled, confused for a moment until I felt two strong arms around me. _Emmett!_ Holy shit, we had fallen asleep. I lifted my head and looked at the alarm clock. It was 4:15.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett's voice sounded in my ear. He scrambled for the phone, looking magnificent in all of his nakedness. I heard him answer. It was obviously Rosie's sitter, and he said he'd lost track of time and would be right over.

Hanging up the phone, he turned to me.

"I have to go pick up Rosie…" he started, looking down with pink staining his face and ears.

"Oh, okay," I said, sitting up and reaching for my bra, which was hanging half off the bed. I felt incredibly awkward and was already regretting my loss in control. I found my panties and pants, and remembered that my shirt was in the living room. I sighed as I padded down the hall in my socks to collect my last piece of clothing. Emmett had power over me that I couldn't explain, but I had to refocus myself. I was a mother. I was _Alice's_ mother. "Emmett?" I called. "I'll just show myself out."

I could hear him rushing around, pulling on clothing and cursing under his breath. I didn't even know if he heard me. Slipping on my shoes, I exited the house quietly, not wanting him to see me as I started to cry.

Alice nagged me incessantly for the next several days about visiting her new friend, Rosie. Specifically, she said that Rosie missed me and that she missed her coach. I was able to distract her for a while, but the subject would always come back up, much to my discomfort. It was bad enough that the next soccer practice was looming, and I didn't know how I would face Emmett again.

I felt embarrassed that I allowed myself to lose control like that. No man should have been able to have that kind of power over me. But I couldn't deny how attracted I was to him — not just because of his looks, but because of how incredible a father he obviously was. There was something sexy about it…something I had never noticed, or never cared to notice, in any other man.

I planned to just go through the soccer mom motions. I would see him at games, practices, pizza parties, but I would not allow myself to be alone with him again. I simply didn't trust myself or my hormones.

So as I exited my car before Alice's next practice, I steeled myself and held my chin high. I was practiced in denying myself — I had done it perfectly for the last six years before my one moment of weakness, and I could do it for the next hour.

Alice bounded in front of me, seeking out Rosie immediately. They shrieked when they saw one another and took off running to the far edge of the field. The two of them stopped and began to whisper furiously. I settled into my seat on the outer edge of the "mom line" and prepared to see _him_ for the first time since leaving his home awkwardly.

"Bella!" his voice came from behind me and I whipped around, noticing that all the other mothers did as well. _God, he was magnificent_ … Emmett was struggling with an arm full of jerseys and a stack of packets, and I stood without thinking, rushing toward him to relieve him of the sliding papers. My hand touched his arm, and he drew in his breath quickly, but noticing our audience, played it off. "Thanks! I was really close to dropping those." Then addressing the line of admiring women, he said, "The photographer is going to be here in a few minutes to take our team photos before we start practice. We all need to select a jersey for our kids and take an ordering packet."

I started passing out the packets, smiling tentatively at each mom as I did. I was met with forced smiles and sometimes glares. Only Angela whispered, "thank you."

Emmett was surprisingly good at wrangling the kids together for their photo before practice. I tried not to, but I found myself watching his every move again. My wholly inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by Jessica's loud mouth.

"So, Bella…you never told us what your husband does for a living," she said, glancing down at my bare left hand.

"Um, I'm not married," I said quietly, noting that many of them glanced at one another knowingly. _Nosy bitches_ …

"Oh! Well, what does Alice's father do?"

I braced myself for their judgments, because no one ever understood my situation. "I'm not sure," I said, trying to keep my voice bright. "He's not in the picture."

Jessica and Lauren looked at one another, but Angela's voice entered the conversation.

"Wow, I think that's really great that you're doing such a good job on your own," her smile was genuine. "Alice seems like a sweet girl. I don't know how I'd manage if I didn't have my husband, Ben." She shot a pointed look at the other women. "Being a single mom is the hardest job in the world."

The hens left me alone after that, but I swear I heard my named muttered once or twice during conversations. Those conversations ceased, however, when practice ended and Emmett jogged back over to us to tell us what the kids needed to do on their own time to prepare for the first game that Saturday. Just like last time, the row of moms leaned forward, hanging on his every word.

And just like last time, his eyes flickered to me more often than was appropriate.

I didn't wait around this time, and stood to fold up my chair and shove it into the carrying bag. I really wanted to avoid a discussion with Emmett, because I was afraid that my attraction would be too obvious. I didn't want our daughters and the gossiping moms to see it.

I was stopped by a small hand tugging on my shirt hem. It was Rosie, with Alice at her side.

"Are you going to be my mommy?" she said, in a loud, innocent voice.

Emmett must have heard, because he whirled around and gasped, "Rosie!"

"What?" she asked him, defiantly. "I heard you talking to Meemaw on the phone about how you like her."

The hens started clucking amongst themselves, encouraged more when my daughter added, "Coach, I want you to be my daddy!"

I didn't think it was possible for my face to be any more red. "Alice!" I hissed, taking her hand and pulling her to my side, not knowing what to say. The two girls looked upset by our reactions, and I knew we were seconds away from a dramatic crying scene in front of an overeager audience, so I turned to Emmett and said, quickly, "Are you ready to leave?"

He nodded, shocked speechless — either by the girls' questions or my hurried invitation. Still holding Alice's hand, I fast-walked away from the scene toward my car, Emmett and Rosie behind me.

When we reached the vehicles, Emmett simply said, "Macaroni and cheese?"

"See you in a few minutes," I replied.

At the table that evening, Emmett and I presented a united front for Rosie and Alice.

"Girls, what were you thinking?" I asked gently, glancing at Emmett across the table.

Rosie sniffed, her crying at an end. "I don't have a mommy and Alice doesn't have a daddy…and we want to be like all the other kids."

"And I _love_ Coach…he's nice," Alice added in dramatic fashion.

Emmett and I looked at one another. "Alice, hon, it's not that simple," he said to her. "I couldn't be your daddy unless I married your mommy. But I just met your mommy and we're just friends." His eyes twinkled a bit at me and I bit my lip.

Rosie interjected. "But Cinderella married the prince and she only met him once."

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Snow White too."

I didn't know what else to say. I just sighed.

"You just don't want me to be happy," Rosie whispered snidely to Emmett.

I spoke before I realized what I was doing. "Young lady, don't talk to your father that way." I gasped as soon as the words exited my mouth and dropped my head, mortified. After a silent moment I chanced a glance up toward the man across the table from me. Rather than being angry or embarrassed that I corrected his daughter, he looked amused. And a bit…nervous?

He turned to his daughter. "Miss Bella is not your mommy," he said lightly, "But…she is a friend of mine and you'll probably see her a lot." I gawked at him and he gave me a winning smile. "I hope that's okay," he added to Rosie, but I got the feeling he was talking to me as well.

I nodded hesitantly at the same time Rosie exclaimed, "Yeah, sure."

We gazed at each other over the macaroni and cheese for the rest of the meal.

Afterward, we sent the girls back up to Rosie's room with instructions to watch a movie — Emmett and I needed to talk.

I grabbed a dishtowel and started to dry as he washed.

"What exactly are you thinking?" I asked him point-blank as he handed me a plate.

"I don't know, Bella," he said, attacking a pan with a sponge. "This is so unlike anything I'm used to…but…" He dropped the sponge in the soapy water and took my hand. "I'm going to be candid right now — I…well, I can't get you out of my mind. I never expected this, and I've tried to ignore the way I feel when I'm around you. But after what happened the other day…" My face got red at the mere mention of our encounter. "I think I'm falling for you. I know that sounds crazy, but it's what I feel."

I was speechless. He was saying all the things I was thinking, yet I couldn't believe the words had been uttered aloud.

He continued. "Whether we anticipated it or not, I think our daughters are giving us an opportunity here — an opportunity I didn't think I'd ever want again. But…I _do_ want it." His voice dropped. "I want it, Bella."

I stood there, absolutely flabbergasted, and, to be honest, a bit turned-on. Party-girl Bella Swan was rejoicing, but the mother in me was shouting that I should proceed with caution.

"I haven't dated anyone since I found out I was pregnant with Alice," I said quietly. "I'm not saying I don't…want…it…too, but I just don't want her to get attached and it not work out."

"How about if we keep it casual in front of the girls while we feel this out?" he suggested, as I tried to keep my mind from diving into the gutter at the words "feel this out."

"I…" I hesitated, wanting it much more than I should — wishing I could be greedy for once. Looking down at our clasped hands, I thought about how perfect our fingers looked tangled together. It made me remember how perfect _other_ parts of us looked tangled together.

Emmett's other hand on my chin made me look up. He was staring in my eyes. "Bella, for the last four years, I've been so cautious," he said. "I think I've only been on two dates that entire time. But _this_ ,"he squeezed my hand, "feels so different. I'm willing to take the risk."

He leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against mine. My heart was pounding so hard, I was sure he would be able to hear it. I couldn't move as he shifted closer, cradling my face in his palm. His soft lips were warm as they tickled my cheekbone and I sighed contently, finally surrendering to what I really wanted and moving to meet his mouth again.

His tongue was gentle as he barely licked my waiting lips, teasing me by rubbing his nose against mine tenderly, but always keeping the softness of his two lips from meeting mine.

I pulled away to see his lazy smirk, clouded by desire. "You're driving me crazy," I said in a low voice.

The smirk grew. "I know." His hands rubbed warm circles on my hips. "But I'm not going to take control this time…if you want it, you have to be willing to take —"

I didn't allow him to finish before I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and meeting his mouth with force. Our teeth just missed one another, but our lips and tongues were right on course. Emmett tasted like macaroni, and the thought made me smile as I continued devouring him. He backed me up until my rear hit the counter and I hopped up to the counter, ready to wrap my legs around his waist when I felt…wet.

Not _that_ kind of wet…more like, I-just-sat-in-a-whole-bunch-of-soapy-dishwater wet.

"Oh. My. God!" I moaned against his lips in frustration.

"I know," he growled back, still nipping and kissing at me, oblivious to my situation.

I pushed him back and hopped down, much to Emmett's confusion. Turning to the side to observe the gigantic dark spot on my khakis, I muttered a quiet, "aww, shit." He suddenly realized why I had stopped things and began to laugh, a deep booming sound that filled the room and overpowered my annoyance until I was laughing too.

The girls must have overheard our laughter, because they ran down the stairs to see what was so funny. Seeing my soaked pants, Rosie joined in while Alice looked in horror.

"Momma, did you pee your pants?"

Her comment only made Emmett and I laugh harder, until we were all leaning together, sharing the moment. Looking up, I saw my daughter at Emmett's side, looking up at him with a broad smile on her sweet face. Rosie's thin arms were wrapped around my hip, where she still giggled. I met Emmett's face, and our eyes spoke words we couldn't utter aloud. _Family, togetherness, fear, anticipation…_

_Love._


End file.
